1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high density optical disc, and more particularly, to a recording medium, and a method and apparatus for recording and reproducing data to/from the recording medium, wherein physical access control (PAC) information is recorded.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical discs are widely used for recording a large quantity of data. Among such optical discs, new high density optical media (HD-DVD), such as the Blu-ray Disc (hereinafter referred to as “BD”) are under development, which enable long time recording and storing of high definition video and audio data. Currently, a global standard technical specification of the Blu-ray disc, which is considered to be a next generation HD-DVD technology as a data storing solution that significantly surpasses the present DVD, is under development along with other digital apparatuses.
Accordingly, various draft standards related to the BD is under preparation, and in succession to a rewritable Blu-ray disc (BD-RE), various draft standards both for Blu-ray disc writable once (BD-WO), and Blu-ray disc read only (BD-ROM) are also under development. In such course of standardization process, as a method for recording and/or reproducing the BD-RE/R/ROM, recently a physical access control (PAC) method has been under discussion for solving problems caused by a failure of a drive, which supports an existing version, in supporting a new version when it is intended to introduce new functions for the BD-RE/R/ROM into the new version.